


Daddy's Girl P2

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 826A/N: first ever john piece! I hope you like it and I did ok with this character.Parings: John x daughter!reader, Dean & Sam x sister!Reader, BobbyWarnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl





	Daddy's Girl P2

You were still asleep when you arrived at Bobby’s. John carefully maneuvered you so he could get out, trying not to wake you as he did. You stirred and he froze, to his relief you just turned away and stayed asleep. He quietly slips from the truck and comes on the passenger side.   
He hadn’t told the boys where or what he was doing, only that they couldn’t come. The only one that knew he had gone after you was Bobby. So when the front door open to reveal Bobby he wasn’t surprised.   
“John, you get her? Or did it not pan out again?”  
“Come see for yourself old man.”  
Watching Bobby grumble and come out to the truck, he opens the passenger door.   
Bobby gasps “You sure that’s her John? Is that really (Y/N)?”  
Gently John takes your right hand and reveals your wrist to Bobby, revealing his right wrist as well. The same tattoo on each of your wrists, the one you had begged him to get with you on you sixteenth birthday. He had reluctantly agreed and that’s how he ended up with the infinity times infinity sign on his wrist to match yours.  
“It’s her I’m sure of it.”   
You stir slightly making both men look at you, as you mumble daddy. John reaches in and pulls you out, cradling you in his arms. Bobby shuts the truck and follows you both inside. He tries setting you on the couch, but you whimper and cling onto his shirt making it almost impossible for him to set you down.  
“Sit and hold her John, she obviously doesn’t want to let go.”  
John huffs a little but sits with you in his lap, shifting slightly to get comfortable. He gently rubs your back as you sleep in his arms.   
“You got one hell of a shiner there John” Bobby says handing him a beer.  
“It’d be a hell of a lot worse if it wasn’t for (Y/N).” he replies taking the cold beer and pressing it to his eye.  
Bobby chuckles and sits down as John recounts what happened. He just finished talking when you stirred mumbling daddy.   
“I’m here princess, daddy’s here.” He mumbles softly.  
You yawn and sit up rubbing your eyes like a small child. Slightly startled by seeing Bobby you pull back into John.  
“Hey, (Y/N)” he greets un-phased by your reaction, it was to be expected after all ten years was a long time.   
“Bobby?” you question  
“Yea it’s me kid”  
Your eyes narrow a bit and toss him your holy water “Prove it”  
He sprinkles some on his arm, to your relieve he doesn’t sizzle. You hand him your knife, he make a nick in his palm. Seeing he was really Bobby you move from off John and hug him.  
“It’s good to see you girl” he says hugging you tightly.  
“You too Bobby” you mumble into his shoulder.   
The rumble of a car approaching cause you to pull away, taking your knife and holy water. John and Bobby knew it was the Impala with Sam and Dean in it, but being curious as to what you’ll do John waves Bobby off from telling you it’s ok. You stood off a ways hidden by the shadows, waiting and on edge.  
Heavy boot sounds approach the door and enter the house, heading for the living room. Deans in the room first ending up with holy water to the face. He pins you as a reaction, only to end up on the floor underneath you. Sam standing dumbfounded in the doorway, as John and Bobby’s laughter boom through the room.  
Dean doesn’t dare move, your knife to close to his throat.   
“(Y/N) baby girl it’s ok” John says hauling you off Dean before you can do any real damage.  
Dean sits up slightly gawking “(Y/N)? As in our (Y/N/N)”  
“It’s your sister boy” Bobby says conformingly.   
Sam comes further into the room, only to get splashed with water as well.  
“Really?!”  
“I’m not sorry, I have to be sure. Didn’t spend ten years surrounded by them to want to be caught by more.” You huff slightly  
You hug both your brothers, “I’ve missed you”  
“Missed you to sis.”  
“When’d you get so tall Sammy?”  
Sam doesn’t correct you at the name, “A while ago.”  
Smiling you all sit down, you between John and Dean as you got to talking and catching up. Its hours before the conversation dies, and the only two still up are John and Bobby. You, Dean, and Sam all passed out. Sam on the floor, Dean halfway on you, and your head on John’s lap.   
Bobby bids him goodnight and leaves the room. John smiles softly watching, and gently stroking your hair. His family was whole again, with the exception of Mary and he was glad for it. He had his boys and his baby girl and was determined not to lose any of you again.


End file.
